Genevieve von Weber
Genevieve har haft et stormfuldt liv. Et af den man kunne skrive en god bog om. Man ville nok desværre ikke overleve hverken skriveprocessen og langt mindre udgivelsen. En ægte dame har jo sine hemmeligheder. Genevieves forældre var definitionen på modsætninger der mødes. Hendes far, Ocke Weber, arbejdede som smedesvend i Middenheim og i dette tilfælde mødte han sin modsætning på et marked. Modsætningen var en smuk bretonsk spåkone, med dybe, mørke øjne og tykt brunt hår, begge ting hun gav videre til sine børn. Helene og Ocke fik 4 børn, hvoraf Genevieve var den ældste. De boede de første år af hendes liv i Middenheim, hvor hun voksede op med både bretonsk og Reikspiel talt i hjemmet, og hendes mors historier om livet som rejsende cirkusartist. Hun elskede historierne om de modige riddere fra Bretonnia og de smukke og kloge adelsfruer, men endnu mere elskede hun historierne om de snu og sjove gøglere, som kunne jonglere med fakler og spy ild. Dog fik denne fascination af ildslugerne en meget brat ende da smedjen bag deres hus brændte og tog både Ocke og Genevieves to små brødre med til Morrs rige. Siden den dag har hun været urolig omkring åben ild og nærmest panisk i nærheden af større bål og smedjer. Efter denne frygtelige oplevelse kunne Helene ikke tåle at bo i det mørke, firkantede og frem for alt kejserlige Middenheim længere, og tog derfor sine to døtre på 10 og 8 år med sig, som hjælpere og gøglere i den første og bedste rejsende trup hun kunne finde. De næste mange år rejste Genevieve og hendes søster Arianne med deres mor i hele den civiliserede verden, mens de begge udviklede sig til ligeså store skønheder som deres mor. Cirkuslivet satte også et præg på deres uddannelse, idet Genevieve blev fascineret af akrobaternes kontrol over kroppen og sabelslugernes og knivkasternes dødsforagt. Dette prægede hende i sådan grad at hun fordybede sig i disse kunstarter, men hendes søster lærte talens og smigerens kunst som skuespiller. Da begge piger efterhånden havde udviklet sig til unge kvinder havde de rejst i Kejserriget , Bretonnia , Estalia og Tilea og rejselivet havde taget hårdt på deres mor. Arianne slog sig derfor ned i Bretonnia med Helene, da hun fandt en teatertrup, som holdt til i Couronne . Genevieve kunne dog ikke slippe det rejsende liv og havde de seneste år også taget sin mors hypnotisør-gerning op; en gerning hvor man helst vil kunne forlade byen efter at have forudsagt dårlige skæbner eller lykkelige begivenheder der udebliver. Som hendes mor sagde, havde hun ikke forventet meget andet af en bretonsk rose født under Fløjtespillerens tegn (The Piper). Dette tog Genevieve til sig og har de sidste par år rejst med flere forskellige cirkus og gøglere under navnet Den Bretonske Klatrerose , med sin brun-grønne trikot og de rosenrøde læber. Genevieve virker ganske forsigtig og lidt forfinet i sin fremtoning. Hun er nervøs omkring fakler og ildsteder og vil helst ikke i nærheden af bål, snart sagt have noget at gøre med at tænde dem. Indtil nu har dette ikke været et problem, da hun, med sit lettere romantiserede billede af galante riddere og søde smil, ikke har haft problemer med at overtale sine medrejsende til at gøre dette for hende. Endda ofte uden at hun faktisk rigtig har bedt om det. Folk har bare en tendens til at ville hjælpe hende, eller i hvert fald at gøre en ekstra lille tjeneste for den smukke, skrøbeligt udseende pige. For nogen virker hun også snobbet og kræsen, idet hun går meget op i sit udseende, at hun ikke vil ødelægge sin fine blege hud, så hun kommer til at ligne en bretonsk fæstebonde, og afskyr lugten af hvidløg efter mange års rejse i områder, hvor de foretrækker den slags krydderi. Hun er dog stærk og selvstændig, når det slår hende (og folk giver hende muligheden), og de mange år på landevejen med gøglerne har gjort hende hård, handlekraftig og ikke mindst ganske farlig med sine eller så uskyldige gøglerrekvisitter; de to kårder og 10 barberbladsskarpe knive. Category:Spillerkarakter Category:Antagonist